Supergirl
For all intensive purposes, Kara Kent is Clark's cousin from 'abroad...' possibly from Switzerland. She usually has brown hair and wears glasses, but that might not be her original hair color, as she's also been seen trying out other colors, like blonde. She was being home schooled at the Kent farm in Smallville until recently, when she started insisting on being able to go to public school. She visits her cousin in Metropolis frequently - he's some sort of reporter at the Daily Planet. She doesn't have any job yet. Supergirl, a.k.a. Kara Zor-El is often seen flying around Metropolis, Gotham, and other cities. She's frequently at the sites of disasters to help, and has been seen with her cousin more than a few times. When she first appeared on Earth, it was quite a disaster. Her ship apparently crashed in Gotham Harbor and she, not understanding her new powers, accidentally caused quite a few explosions and collateral damage within minutes of her arrival. She seems to be a bit better trained in her powers now. Background Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's Uncle Zor-El and Aunt Alura. She was actually born before Superman; she was a teenager when he was a baby. Sent in a rocket in suspended animation to look after the infant Kal-El, her rocket was caught in the explosion of Krypton, became encased in a kryptonite asteroid, and she arrived on Earth years after Kal-El had grown up and embarked on his career as Superman. Due to this extended period of suspended animation, she is younger than her cousin. She made a promise to both Zor-El and Jor-El that she would watch after Kal-El, protect him, and raise him. thumb|left|272px|Supergirl's Arrival in Gotham - First 3 Minutes Her spaceship crashed in Gotham City Harbor and the young girl, with no knowledge of English or any other human languages emerged. She had a temporary case of amnesia which caused her to be even more frightened about what's happening. When Batman came across the empty craft, Kara accidentally drove Batman's bat-boat into the harbor, causing her first explosion on the planet less than a minute after her arrival. She accidentally caused all sorts of other havoc with her Kryptonian powers (easily beating up 3 men on the docks who had less-than-wholesome ideas about the naked blonde girl, getting hit by a car and causing several car accidents, getting shot at by police, setting 2 police cars on fire with her heat vision, etc) until the Dark Knight catches her with a piece of Kryptonite from the ship. Once given to Superman (who could understand what the girl was saying), it was discovered that her name is Kara Zor-El, the niece of Jor-El and Superman/Kal-El's biological cousin. While Superman welcomed Kara with open arms, teaching her English (which she picked up in under a week along with several other languages) and how to behave in thumb|left|230px|More powerful than Superman - but not dog friendlyhuman society (especially shopping, which Kara seemed to love to Clark's financial dismay), Batman remained suspicious - particularly since his tests on Kara showed "extremely high concentrations of neural stem cells" and that "her cellular structure is a shade more dense than Superman's - she metabolizes sunlight more efficiently. Bottom line - she could be more powerful than Kal-El." Hence, Batman, being his usual self, was unsure of Kara's true reason for being on Earth - or if she was even really Superman's cousin, despite the Kryptonian markings on the craft stating who she was. Superman, however, was far more trusting and had faith that Kara was, in fact, his cousin and only remaining family member from Krypton. After being kept in the Fortress of Solitude for a while and being given a general idea of Earth's culture (which still confused her), she was subjected to tests being run on her by Batman, where it was determined she actually processed yellow sunlight more efficiently than Superman and may very well be more powerful than he is. She was later taken to Themyscira to be trained as an Amazon when it was determined (by everyone but Superman) that she needed to be somewhere that would help her learn to control her powers before she wound up hurting someone, or worse. What Superman did not realize until later is the second reason it was determined she needed to be on Themascyria - not only for others protection, but for her own, as Harbinger had seen a vision of Superman holding the dead body of the young blonde girl. She developed a friend, the Amazon called Harbinger, during this time, and was personally trained by Artemis and Diana. During this time on the island, Darkseid, the Lord and God of Apokalyps, determined that Kara would make an excellent general of his armies and had his forces of Doomsday clones attack the Amazons, using the attack as a distraction while he kidnapped Kara, killing Harbinger in the process as the Amazon tried to prevent Darkseid from taking off with the Kryptonian girl. It turned out that the young blonde girl in Harbinger's vision was herself, not Kara thumb|250px|right|Darkseid's Kara on Apokolips Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Big Barda pursued Darkseid to Apocalips, where Superman found that Kara had been brainwashed by Darkseid to be his loyal thrall so that she may take her place as his second-in-command. Kara and Kal-El fought, and Kara seemed to be beating Superman until he used a Kryptonite ring to knock her out. Meanwhile, Batman had reprogrammed the Hellspores, forcing Darkseid into a truce in which he would foreswear Kara Zor-El in exchange for not destroying Apokolips. Darkseid grudgingly accepted the deal, and Kara was taken back to Earth to be de-brainwashed. When Kara was back to her normal self, she was taken to live with Ma nad Pa Kent on the farm, but Darkseid attacked, claiming he was there not for Kara, but to kill Kal-El. After a tremendous fight, Kara and Clark were both able to beat Darkseid and strand him (for the time being at least) in the depths of space via a boom tube. Finally, Kara decided to try and be a hero like her cousin, accepting the name "Supergirl." Her first real challenge was with a power-suited Lex Luthor, who interrupted her self-absorbed concerns about the problems she had with her swiss-cheesed memories and strange dreams. After exposing her to black kryptonite, Kara split into two separate beings - one good, one bad. Her evil aspect nearly killed Luthor, beat up several members of the Justice League (including the Flash and Green Lantern - with his own Power Ring no less), and was going to kill Batman, but Wonder Woman and Superman intervened. Not knowing which Supergirl was 'real,' Wonder Woman and Superman wound up fighting both of them, as both were claiming to be the 'good' Supergirl. After a long and arduous battle, Supergirl finally suggested that Wonder Woman tie them both up with her lasso together, and ask which one was the real Kara Zor-El. Since neither of them could answer the question (it's like asking an amnesiac who they really are), they both merged back into one Supergirl. Personality Kara Zor-El was originally sent to this planet to be Kal-El's protector and to raise him, but because of a freak accident (her ship was caught in the wake of Krypton's explosion, encased in a kryptonite meteor and the ship put into suspended animation under yellow sun radiation), she wound up arriving 32 years late, still a teenager, to find her little cousin was an adult and twice her age. She often acts like the teenager she is - she's impulsive, quick thinking, can have her feelings hurt by harsh words, and wants to 'fit in' even though she knows she's not even slightly like other girl's on the planet. Not a problem if she was like other girls, but dangerous for someone with her powers. She's actually scared (in fact, she's said she's "terrified") of the powers she has and the responsibility that comes with it, but tries to live up to the expectations others put in her. Because of this stress, when she finds the opportunity to do something 'normal' like go to school, she truly loves it and tends to get distracted when talking to others about it. She craves friendship, especially from others her own age, and also approval of others older than her (including Wonder Woman, Artemis, and even Batman - who she has referred to as Grumpy Ass). Of course, she also wants approval from her cousin Clark, though it still feels weird to her that she's wanting approval from someone who's diapers she used to change. thumb|300px|right|Super-Shopaholic - Poor Superman's WalletShe has a lot of typical teenage impulses - she wants a boyfriend, she wants the 'teenage experience,' she both wants the freedom to do what she wants, but is scared of the responsibility that goes with her powers. She sort of likes the structure which being at the Kent farm gives her. Also, she tends to like pushing the envelope with her cousin - if he says not to wear a certain outfit, chances are she's going to want it. Her bouts of uncertainty and feelings of loneliness have manifested itself in doubt as to whether she is who she thinks she is, due to the partial amnesia that keeps cropping up when she tries to remember some of the specifics of her past. Also, despite the fact that she doesn't like, but understands, the sheer overprotective nature of her cousin to her, she feels the same way towards him and can be quite a danger to anyone who tries to hurt him (as Darkseid discovered). Unfortunately, this also means she feels intense guilt that, more than once, enemies (Darkseid, Lex Luthor) have been able to cause her to attack and almost kill others, including (most importantl) her own cousin. It makes her wonder if they were actually changing her personality, or unburying something that was always in her. Logs *2011-07-19 - Kryptonian Encounters of the Czarnian Kind - Kara meets Slobo for the first time. Pizza ensues. *2011-07-18 - Birdwatching in Metropolis - It's a bird, it's a ... birdgirl? Kara meets Hawkgirl. *2011-07-21 - Kara and the Bat - Breaking into the Batcave to ask a favor. Scholarship offer? Gallery File:1421186-04.jpg File:nakedkara.jpg File:SupermanBatmanApocalypse2010.jpg File:vlcsnap-2010-09-19-19h35m34s26-300x168.png File:supergirlnakedfights.jpg File:superman_batman_apocalypse_supergirl_naked_arrival.jpg File:Superman_Batman_-008_-_09.jpg File:Apocalypse_1_2.jpg File:supergirlheatviz.jpg File:vlcsnap-2010-09-19-19h36m37s124-300x168.png File:tumblr_ljcq6tupEP1qid98mo1_1280.png File:1527174-superman_batman_apocalypse.2010.dvdrip.xvid_noir_032369_05_37_56_.jpg File:1097578-002_superman_batman_010_rembrandt_dcp.jpg File:superbat011_18.jpg File:supermanbatman-apocalypse-20100930032050339_640w.jpg File:sb12.jpg File:apoc_16.jpg File:3309_20_large.jpg File:picture007bsm0.jpg File:1886771-tumblr_lnnw40xtsb1qg8i80o1_500.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken